


Protocol Be Damned

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempted Murder, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Blood and Violence, Cute Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Fire, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Innocent Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Mafia AU, Misunderstandings, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Rivalry, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: "Have you heard of Tony Stark?"Peter's eyes instantly widened at the mention of the man's name. You're not a New Yorker of you haven't heard of Mafia Boss Tony Stark, the most dangerous and violent person in the city. Rumors say the man talks with a gun in hand and if he doesn't like what he hears, the gun ends their conversation. It was not that the cops never tried to arrest the man but they failed everytime, either due to lack of evidence or in some cases fear of life"Kid, hey did you hear what I just said?" the manager snapped his fingers bringing Peter back to reality who blinked rapidly, trying not to show his fear "Yeah.. Sir.. umm.. what?"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 180
Kudos: 516





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!!! So I'm starting another multi chapter story with a new concept and I hope you guys like this first chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The sunlight makes rainbow diamonds that dance upon the canvas that is the wall. As earth turns they stretch and fade to the silent applause of eyes. The rays shone through the oval window lying on the tiled floor like sweet honey. Over all it was a start of yet another beautiful day

The alarm clock was being rude, so very very rude. Fifteen year old Peter Parker was in middle of his most wonderful dream when the rambunctious blaring of small alarm clock jarred him out of his sleep. The boy blindly reached out and tapped on the clock "I'm up!" he whined and heard two knocks at the door 

"I'm coming in, you better be decent" 

Peter faught the urge to roll his eyes and chuckled softly "I'm always decent Aunt May!" 

May pushed the door open and grinned "You're a teenager Peter, you being not decent is a normal thing" 

Despite still feeling sleepy, Peter couldn't stop himself from blushing "Are we seriously going to start the day with your 'teenager talk'?"

"What's wrong with that?" May arranged the books on the study table and proceeded to pick the clothes from the floor "When I was at your age, I had atleast five boy's number in pocket. And one time I even..." 

Peter closed his ears "No Aunt May! Please no" 

May rolled her eyes "Fine. I was just giving you tips" 

"I already get a lot at the restuarant" Peter pointed out with a small smile and got out of the bed. May dropped the clothes and pulled him back on the bed "Sit down honey" 

"What's wrong?" 

May sighed taking Peter's hand in hers "I'm really sorry for not being able to fulfill your needs and because of that you've to work at the restaurant when you should be enjoying your life as any normal teenager" 

"Please don't say that Aunt May. You're the best thing that happened to me after Mom and Dad... died in car accident" Peter swallowed thickly "If you hadn't taken me, I would've surely ended up in some orphanage or living in streets" 

May blinked back her tears "I would have never let that happen to you sweetheart. I just don't like you working, you already have tons to study and..." 

Peter smiled assuringly "I know but we have to pay the rent and my school fees so we kinda don't have any option" he saw May lower her eyes sadly so decided to cheer her up "There's also a plus point with me working at a restaurant" 

"What?" 

"I get to meet lot of beautiful girls" Peter wriggled his eyebrows playfully 

May laughed and ruffled Peter's hair "I knew that's the reeason why you took that job" 

"Aunt May! Not the hair! Girls are big fan of these curls" Peter swatted her hand away, straightening his hair 

May leaned forward and kissed on Peter's forehead "I larb you sweetheart" 

"I larb you too Aunt May" 

"Now go get ready for school" 

"Okay. Hey I forgot to tell you, I've an extra shift today so I'll be heading to the restaurant straight from school" said Peter pulling his clothes out from the cupboard 

"Keep your phone with you and call me every two hours" 

"Three" 

"Want me to make that one?" 

"Two it is!" 

LATER

It was around eleven when Peter placed the used dishes and bowls on the tray and cleaned the now unoccupied table with a cloth. He took the dishes behind the closed door that was reserved only for staff members when the manager called out his name "Parker table twelve, three cappuccinos" 

"Yes Sir" Peter lowered the tray on the counter and went to lift the coffee mugs but the manager grabbed his arm "Be careful Parker. The table you're about to attend is not the one you usually serve" 

Peter looked at his Boss with confused expression 

"Have you heard of Tony Stark?" 

Peter's eyes instantly widened at the mention of the man's name. You're not a New Yorker if you haven't heard of Mafia Boss Tony Stark, the most dangerous and violent person in the city. Rumors say the man talks with a gun in hand and if he doesn't like what he hears, the gun ends their conversation. It was not that the cops never tried to arrest the man, they failed everytime, either due to lack of evidence and in some cases fear of life

"Kid, hey did you hear what I just said?" the manager snapped his fingers bringing Peter back to reality who blinked rapidly, trying not to show his fear "Yeah.. Sir.. umm.. what?" 

"Just act normal Parker. I'm sending you because you're less clumsy than other waiters around here" 

Peter didnt know if the man was complimenting or taunting him 

"Now go. Tony Stark doesn't like his beverage cold" the manager gave a gentle push at Peter's back who took a deep breath. He could do this. Just place the order and leave. How hard can it be? 

With shaky hands Peter walked towards the table where he spotted Tony sitting with two other men. Even his tall and broad posture radiated an invisible bubble of danger. Everything screamed negative about the man. Maybe he could..

Focus Peter! The boy mentally scolded himself and pushed his one leg after another. Place the mugs, smile and leave.

Peter did as he planned 

He placed three mugs on the table

Smiled at the three men

Tried not to stutter when he said "En..Enjoy your d..d...drinks sir"

And left hurriedly 

Peter reached near the washroom area where he placed a hand on his chest to calm his racing heartbeats and whispered "Oh my God... I can't believe I just served a mob boss! Aunt May is soooo going to freak out and..." he paused when someone next to his stall spoke in hushed voices 

"Are you sure it's going to work?" 

"Hundred percent. I've poisioned Tony Stark's drink. One sip and the man's dead on floor" 

Peter's eyes widened again. Poison?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Here's the next chapter on this story. Thank you for reading guys. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FLASHBACK

"Mr Stark it's really rare of you to arrange meeting in a public restaurant" McKinney, the man known as best weapon seller, eyed the place with an unimpressed look. Beside him was Tony's right hand man Happy Hogan who scoffed at his words "In our line of work do I need to remind you that some deals are to be done under less suspicious eyes"

Mckinney looked like his ego was hurt but masked a grin "Ofcourse I understand Mr Hogan. My offer stands the same as I said earlier. Not a penny more or less" 

Tony's eyes darkened, his gaze more fearsome than a tiger. A thin paper cigarette hung from his bottom lip, a small trail of smoke escaping from the corner of his mouth, danced it's way to the ceiling of the restaurant. He took a big puff from the cigarette and locked his eyes with McKinney "I hope you know you're not the only supplier" 

McKinney scoffed "My weapons are the best in New York. You won't find a better dealer than me" 

"Maybe" Tony smiled but there was no charm in it "But with the power I hold, anything and anyone can be replaced" 

"Are you threaten.." 

"Sshh" Happy raised his hand and motioned at waiter (Peter)

Peter's heart was pounding in his chest when he placed the mugs one by one on the table. When he lowered the mug near Tony his hand shook uncontrollably which caught the man's attention

Tony flicked his eyes on Peter and the first thing that came into his mind was 'Did the kid's parents knew he was out of bedtime' 

"En..Enjoy your d..d..drinks Sir" Peter stuttered in small child-like voice and after a long time Tony smiled. A genuine smile that had been locked in his heart for years. It barely lasted for five seconds before the real face of Tony Stark took over, cruel and unforgivable. When Peter left, he resumed his conversation with McKinney "You were saying?" 

PRESENT

Peter heard the main door to the washroom close and he slowly peeked out. When he made sure the two men had gone, he started pacing nervously "Oh my God... what the hell was that? Where those men serious? Did they really poison Tony Stark's drink? But how's that possible? I was there... no I wasn't in the kitchen. I was cleaning the tables. Maybe someone from inside poisioned the drink" he pressed his lips tightly "Why should I bother. It's none of my business. I shouldn't care if he lives or dies" 

Peter groaned "I can't let that happen. I should go tell my Boss" he stopped pacing when another thought crossed his mind "No.. first I should stop Mr Stark from drinking that coffee" 

Peter ran out of the washroom and towards the main hall. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest when he saw Tony raise the mug to take a sip "NO! STOP! MR STARK.. DON'T DRINK THAT.... DRINK!" 

Before Tony could react, Peter reached and pushed the mug out of his hand. The mug fell on the floor woth a loud shattering noise and everyone jumped from their places

Happy pulled his gun out and aimed at Peter who raised his hands above his head and shrieked loudly "Please don't kill me!"

There was a small chaos for next two minutes as rest of the customers ran out of the restaurant

"Why did you push my drink?" Tony glared at Peter who took a step back, body shaking with fear "I'm sorry! I mean.. no I'm not actually sorry... I mean... I'm sorry for the push and the mug bu..but I'm not sorry for.. saving your life?" 

Graig, the manager came running towards the table "What's going on? Sir, Mr Stark is there a problem?" 

Tony narrowed his eyes on Peter "What do you mean by saving my life?" 

Peter's lower lip quivered and Tony swore the boy was seconds away from crying "I.. I was in.. washroom where I heard voices..two guys were talking about you" his throat bobbled painfully as he continued "... they said.. they added poision in your coffee" 

"What?" Happy scowled and shifted his gun on the manager "Who the hell made that drink?" 

"I don't know! I swear.. I'm telling the truth" Graig shivered with fear "I'm sorry this happened here. I swear on my children I have no idea who did this" 

"I do" said Tony 

"Who?" Happy asked and Tony pointed at the empty chair where McKinney was seated before. His eyes flared up with anger "Happy you know what to do" 

"Don't worry Tony. He won't be able to see tomorrow's sunshine" 

Peter's eyes widened. They were plotting a muder right infront of him. He flinched when Tony's hand landed on his shoulder "I'm sorry!" 

Tony raised his eyebrows "Sorry for what kid? I should be thanking you" 

Peter nodded. A Mafia Boss was thanking him? What in the world did he do to deserve this? He clasped and unclasped his fingers feeling extremely anxious "You're welcome sir" 

"Thank you...your good name?" 

"Peter Parker" 

Tony patted on Peter's shoulder "Thank you Peter Parker for saving my life. I owe you one. What do you want? Just name it and it's yours" 

"No no Mr Stark. I don't want anything" Peter hoped he didn't angry the man so he added an apology "I'm sorry" 

Tony looked at Peter amusingly "Your second name must be sorry" 

"Huh?" 

"You say that a lot" 

Peter lowered his eyes "I'm sorry" 

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter who's whole body tensed but the man didn't let go. He walked out of the restuarant and towards his car still not letting go of the boy "Take my card kid. Whenever you want anything in life, never hesitate to contact me. Got it?" 

Peter took the card and nodded, not trusting his voice 

Happy took the wheel and Tony got inside the car "Goodbye kid and thanks once again" 

Peter watched as the car disappeared into the darkness of the night. The boy let out a huge sigh of relief and rubbed his chest "Breathe Peter...breathe...breathe.. breathe. I never ever want to see you again" he tore the card into tiny pieces and threw them away 

NEXT DAY

"Tony wake up! You gotta see this! Tony!" Happy shook the man roughly and went to on the television "Tony!" 

Tony growled pushing the covers off him "This better be worth disturbing my sleep" 

"I doubt you'll be able to go back to sleep after seeing this piece of shit" Happy pressed the volume on high and moved away from the screen. Tony watched the live news with a frown

"...is said to be the biggest breaking news of the week. According to our reporters Tony Stark has a son who he has kept a secret for last fifteen years. We believe his name is Peter and is living under the name Peter Parker. These are the latest pictures of the father son clicked last night outside a restuarant, the same restuarant where Peter Stark works" 

Tony could only gape at the screen with wide eyes as they showed his and Peter's pictures. The ones where he had his arm wrapped around the boy when they were heading to his car "Shit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we'll see how Peter reacts to this news. Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Here's the next chapter. Thank you all for reading this story 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Happy what the fuck is all this nonsense?" Tony threw the covers off him, anger boiling deep into his body as hot as lawa. It churned within, hungry for destruction. The man picked up a vase from the table and smashed it on the screen, Happy flinching at the loud ear piercing sound "Who the hell dared to spread wrong rumors about me? That kid...my son!?" 

Happy tried to maintain a steady voice. Angry Tony was never a good sight "Tony you know, how these paparazzi are. They were probably following you and clicked pictures of you with the kid, assuming he was your son" 

"But that's a bullshit lie!" Tony roared clenching his hands into fists. Him, a father? Even the sound of it, doubled his anger 

"I think the channel just wanted to up their ratings and that's the reason why they went after you. You won't believe the number of calls I've got till now. Everyone is asking about that kid" 

Tony seethed shaking his head in disbelief "I'm going to take the whole news channel down! Everyone will pay for spreading this absurd news about me. I'm going to..." he paused when suddenly the kid's face popped in his mind "Oh Jesus.. what was his name... Peter" 

"I'm worried about the kid too. If you took it like..." Happy pointed at the smashed TV "...this. Wonder what's going to happen when he sees the news and trust me that will be the least of our problems" 

PETER'S HOUSE

Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oido Para que te acuerdes ci no esta conmigo Despacito

Peter groaned pulling the covers above his head "It's Sunday! Stop disturbing me" he shifted to his right and then to his left. When his phone still kept ringing, the boy growled and went to grab the offending device "Hello!" 

"Dude why didn't you tell me about your big secret? I thought we were best friends. I'm really really hurt by the way and a huge part of me wants to bang this phone but another part of me wants to know why did you not tell me before. Why Peter why?" 

Peter rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned "Ned...Yeah I didn't understand a word you said"

"Peter you're all over the news!" Ned shouted into the phone and now Peter was wide awake "I'm where now?" 

"Peter!" May sprung the door open and stormed inside Peter's room "Why are people calling me and saying you're Peter Stark and not Peter Parker" 

Peter got out of bed, face scrunched in confusion "I'm what now?" 

May huffed out a breath and went to on the television "You're all over the news Peter. Care to tell me what the hell were you doing with Tony Stark?"

"I'll call you back Ned" said Peter and narrowed his eyes on TV. The world spun around the boy when he heard the live news. His mouth hung open in shock and eyes grew impossibly larger "I.. Aunt May... I don't understand.. what the fuck is this?"

"Peter!" May scolded Peter for swearing 

"Sorry but.. I don't know what's going on?" 

May held a hand on her forehead "Tony Stark.. honey what were you even doing with him? Don't you know anything about that man?" 

Words caught up in Peter's throat as he stood shell shocked looking at the screen. He came home late last night so he didn't get a chance to talk to May about his heroic act at the restuarant. The front door bell rung more than twice and May went to open the door, Peter following her

The second May opened the door, flashlights attacked their vision, blinding them with the brightness. There were atleast ten reporters standing on the doorstep snapping pictures, few holding mike and recorders while others zoomed their cameras on Peter as they started bombarding him with questions 

"Peter Stark how long has it been since you knew you were Tony Stark's son?"

"Why are you living here and not with your father?" 

"Did you have a difference of opinion and that's why you live here?"

"Who is this woman? Does she get paid to look after you?" 

"Are you ever going to live with your father?" 

"How does it feel to be a son of Tony Stark who is also known to be a Mafia Boss?" 

Peter took a step back feeling extremely overwhelmed by the unwanted attention. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt dizzy. He took sharp intakes of breath but still his chest tightened. He saw May push the reporters away "None of it is true! Leave us alone!" she shut the door close making sure to lock it

May saw the panicked look on her nephew's face and wrapped her arms around him "Sweetheart it's okay. Don't listen to them" 

Peter buried his face at the crook of her neck, body shaking with fear "Aunt May I swear, I didn't do anything" 

May ran a hand on Peter's back "Ssshh..I believe you honey. There's obviously some kind of mistake or misunderstanding. Don't stress too much Peter. Why don't you tell me from the start?" 

Peter relaxed and pulled back, sniffing quietly "Tony Stark was at the restaurant last night" 

OTHER SIDE

"For the hundredth time I'm telling you it's not true! That kid is not Tony Stark's son" Happy shouted into the phone and hung up with a irritating sigh "Damn these paparazzi" 

Tony was pacing angrily for last half an hour. He still couldn't believe the absurdities of the situation. Just because he walked few steps with the kid, people assumed he was his son? Nonsense! He needed to clear this misunderstanding before things got out of control. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he growled at the screen. Why was his worst enemy calling him. He pressed the cell next to his ears "Rogers" 

"Hello Stark" 

"What do you want?" 

Steve chuckled deeply "Your son ofcourse" 

Tony frowned "I don't have a son" 

"And you expect me to believe that? Your kid is everywhere on the news" 

"He's not my kid! Don't you dare..." 

"With enemies like me, you shouldn't have left your son alone and defenseless with that woman. Sometimes accidents happen Stark where you may loose someone close to you" Steve threatened in venomous tone 

The line went dead before Tony could reply "Son of a bitch!" he then yelled "Happy get to Peter's house now!"

OTHER SIDE 

"That's how all this happened" finished Peter in small voice "I didn't know by saving his life, my own life was going to turn upside down"

"Oh sweetheart. Come here" May hugged the boy again "You did the right thing. Your parents would have been so proud of you" 

"What are we going to do Aunt May?" 

"Nothing" May pulled back and straightened few curls on Peter's forehead but they still fell anyway "We wait this one out. I'm sure they will stop bothering us once we ignore them. For starters don't go to school or else .."

"Today is Sunday" Peter pointed out with a small smile 

"Oh.. good then! We'll have a nice nephew-aunt day and relax. Why don't you take a bath while I..." 

Suddenly two cars screeched outside. Within seconds the Parker house started shaking as though it was experiencing a violent earthquake. Windows, frames, furniture, everything around them crashed when they became victims of angry bullets that rained from outside

May and Peter quickly ducked down behind the couch, the woman covering the boy's head with both hands all the while screaming with fear and for help. Peter curled up against his aunt, hands clamped tightly over his ears as he watched their house getting destroyed. When everything calmed down after a minute, May looked at Peter and asked in shaky voice "Are you okay?" 

Peter nodded, fear paralyzing his entire body

"Stay here"

"No! Aunt May don't go!" Peter trembled and grabbed May's arm "Please don't go" 

"Peter we were attacked. We have to call the cops" May kissed on top of his head "I'll be right back honey. Just gonna grab my cell" 

Peter reluctantly let go of her hand and brought his legs up to his chest. He winced, scrunching his face when a sharp pain shot through his side. The boy unfolded himself and lowered his eyes only to let out a silent gasp. His whole left side was soaked in blood, some of it dripping down on the floor. He had been shot. 

Never in his life had Peter seen so much blood before and the dark coppery sight made his stomach churn and eyes blur. Before the boy could call his aunt for help, his body slowly slipped to his side where darkness welcomed him with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with next chapter..
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The sound of something moving about the room slowly made its way into Peter's conciousness. He heard running water and few seconds later felt the presence of someone standing next to him. He shifted slightly groaning at the movement and opened his eyes to see a man looking down at him

Huh... why did the man look familiar? 

"Are you okay kid? Any pain?"

Peter narrowed his eyes. Pain? Why should he be in pain? Did something happen to hi...

The boy gasped and bolted upright only to whimper in pain. His side was burning, itching and stinking badly. He looked at the man again, then at the room he was in and gulped down a heavy lump 

Peter now remembered this man was with Tony Stark at the restaurant. He also remembered watching the news, the reporters and then the attack 

He was shot

Peter looked down and pulled his Tshirt up to see his side was neatly bandaged. He noticed this was not his room, neither it looked like a hospital

Shouldn't someone be at a hospital if they were shot? With racing heart, the boy asked in small scared voice trying hard not to cry infront of a stranger "Where am I? Where's aunt May? What.. What did you... Is she even alive?" 

Happy rolled his eyes "Ofcourse she's alive kid. Though I must say your aunt is one scary woman. She bit me twice when I tried to help you. Thought I was going to hurt you" 

Peter internally cheered for his brave aunt

"And you're fine too Peter. The bullet just graced your side which bled a lot but you'll be fine" 

Peter frowned. Fine? How about we see how you feel if you were shot, he mumbled mentally "Where is she? Why isn't she here? Why am I not at the hospital? Why did you..." 

"For someone who has been shot, you do have energy to talk a lot" 

Peter turned his head and jerked back a little when he saw Tony walk inside the room. Damn the man looked so intimidating, like he held the power to turn anyone into ashes by the sheer force of his cold eyes. One thing Peter was for sure, he absolutely needed to get away from the man 

Happy moved away and Tony took his place, hovering over Peter like a huge tower "You look much better than before" 

Peter nodded. He was visibly shaking which didn't go unnoticed by Tony who sat down on the bed, scaring him even more "Look kid. Here's the situation. Last night someone took pictures of us together and now the whole world thinks we are... you're my.. you're connected to me...like you're my son" 

Nope! Nada! Never! Not happening in this life, thought Peter blinking owlishly at Tony

"Now when I say the world, I mean my world too" 

Peter's throat went dry and he looked at Tony with wide frightened eyes

"I have made many enemies in last fifteen years and every single one of them wants me dead" Tony clenched his jaw in obvious anger "Ofcourse they have never succeeded but now even though it's not true, they think you're with me. They thought by targetting you.. I don't know...by some ridiculous logic...they hurt me " 

Peter stared at Tony, without blinking. He was barely able to handle the media guys and now he was center of attraction in the mob world too? Someone up there is really holding a grudge on him "Mr..." he cleared his throat, because that came out too squeaky "Mr Stark I don't know what to say. I'm sorry?" 

Tony snorted "Not your fault kid" 

"Can I go.. please?" Peter didn't care if he sounded desperate or childish, he just needed to get out of this weird place

Tony's eyes pinched in brows, his lethal stare painful and piercing "Why do you think you're here and not at the hospital?" 

Peter scooted away from the man who's forehead veins looked like it was going to pop any second 

"You're not going anywhere" 

Peter gasped "What?" 

"I said you'll be staying here..." 

"NO!" Peter scrambled far away from Tony and stumbled out of the bed, wincing at the burn in his side "You can't do that! I don't want to stay here..." 

Tony stood up with a frown "Kid listen to me" 

"I literally can't stay here.. I mean c'mon! I've school and and homework and then there's... I've football practice. My team needs me" 

"Everything can wait for couple days" Tony argued. It was proving quiet a task to protect the tiny, skinny yet stubborn child

"I don't want to sound rude Mr Stark but I already have a house!" Peter tried to move towards the door but Happy blocked his path, sliding his coat just enough to show the gun on his waist "You heard the Boss you're not leaving" 

Tears rolled down from Peter's face "Let me go! I want to leave. I swear I'll never show you my face again or even live in New York anymore... I'll go far far far away and .." 

"ENOUGH!" Tony roared and Peter flinched violently "Sit down" 

Peter did as he was told, body shaking with fear 

"Do you really think they are going to leave you alone if you left? Believe me kid, they will follow you till the end of the world until you're dead!" 

Peter lowered his eyes, biting his quivering lips 

Tony came and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder "Geez relax" he said when the boy jerked away "You saved my life Peter, I can't let anything happen to you. Give me couple days to sort this mess out. I promise I'll let you go once I've cleared this misunderstanding" 

"Can't we got to the cops?" 

Tony raised his eyebrow with a 'for-real' expression and Peter sulked "Yeah no cops" 

"More than half of cops work for guys like us" Tony pointed out with a proud grin "So that brings us back to my decision"

"Do I have a choice?" 

"Not really. My decision is final. There are two rules you'll be following here. Not to step your foot outside this place and stay away from windows and doors at all times, if you want anything ask Happy. Got it?"

"No offence Mr Stark but this is literally a kidnapping"

Tony shrugged "Put any labels you like but you're staying here and your aunt will be shifted to another safe place"

"What? Why can't she stay here with me?" Peter asked with a shocked look

"I divide and rule. Once the ground is clear for both of you, I'll call her back" 

"But Mr Stark.." 

Tony stood up ignoring Peter's words "Happy let the kid know her aunt is okay" with that he left the room

Happy pulled his cell out and dialed a number, handing it to Peter who heard her aunt's frantic and worried voice "Peter! Oh my God are you alright? I was so scared baby. Are you okay?" 

Peter opened his mouth but noticed Happy was hovering over him so he went to the corner of the room and turned his back to whisper "I'm okay Aunt May. Are you alright?"

"I'm now. That chubby guy explained everything and they are taking me to different place" 

"I'm sorry Aunt May. This is all my fault" 

"No honey, don't blame yourself. I'm just worried for you. Living with Tony Stark..." May's voice sounded scared and unsure ".. be careful baby. He's a very dangerous man" 

Peter turned his head to see Happy was still standing with a stern look and he bit back his tears "I'll be careful" 

"I'll see you soon Peter" 

"I larb you" 

"I larb you too Peter" 

Peter hung up the call and handed the phone back to Happy who motioned at the side table "There's food and pain killers on the table" with that he left, closing the door behind

Peter's shoulders hunched as he sloppily made his way to the covered tray. Taking a bowl of soup, the boy sat down on the edge of the bed and made a long face "I wanna go home" 

"I thought your standards were little higher than this Rogers. Going after a child? Never knew you'd stoop so low" Tony spat in anger. He didn't know why but the thought of Peter getting hurt, did something to his chest

Steve frowned "What are you talking about Stark. I never..." 

Tony scoffed "Lying after committing a crime, classic Rogers style" 

"You..." 

"No you listen to me Steve because I won't repeat. That kid is not my son but if you ever think of hurting him again, I swear I'll nail your ass to the deepest core of this earth" Tony threw the cell on the wall, watching as it broke into pieces. 

Steve made himself a strong drink and sipped from the glass. After fifteen years once again Tony called him by his first name. Only because he was worried for the boy? No, the kid had to be his son or else nothing in the world could melt that man's heart. Apart from all that, his mind was buzzing with one question. If his men didn't attack Tony's son, then who did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you sooooo much for reading this story. On with next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Peter's heart was pounding in his chest ready to explode. His eyes moved left and right scanning for help but none came. The temperature around him was so cold that it was sending chills to his thin body. Everything was dark. Too dark. The boy ran as fast as his wobbly legs would allow not knowing whom he was running away from but he knew it had to be something bad, something or someone that wanted to hurt him.

Suddenly and out of nowhere Tony appeared right infront of Peter and he fell on his back, scrambling back into a corner with fear. He couldn't understand what was happening but the menacing look on the man's face was scaring him to death. There was so much hate and anger in those cold eyes, something the boy had never seen before "Mr... Mr Stark" tears streaming down his face "Please.. " 

Tony walked towards Peter and sneered "You're such a pathetic loser. Always crying like a baby and I hate babies" 

Horror filled Peter's eyes when Tony raised his hand which held a gun 

"No! Mr Stark please!" Peter pleaded 

"You don't deserve to live" Tony pulled the trigger, smiling evily when all the bullets rammed into the boy's chest and then laughed...

...laughed...

...laughed....

....laughed....

"NOOOO!" Peter startled out of his abysmal nightmare. His cheeks were red and body bathed in cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around him, probably because he was thrashing around in his sleep. The boy trembled. The entire room was surrounded in darkness. No light anywhere. The remnants of his nightmare still clung to his mind, haunting him badly. He pulled his legs to his chest and cried. He wanted his parents. He wanted his aunt

Peter hiccuped trying hard to push away the images of Tony's bone chilling laughters, still it felt so real. The boy pulled the covers up to his head, his small form shaking violently. He couldn't stay here. Not anymore. He needed to get out of this place before his dream took face of reality. The teen took short gasps and made a decision. Tomorrow morning by any means, he was going to escape.

NEXT DAY

When Peter woke up again, there was again a fresh covered tray on the table along with a pair of new clothes, towel and other morning necessities like toothbrushe, toothpaste and soap. Why did it feel like he was going to stay here for more than couple of days. The boy shuddered thinking about his nightmare "No no no.. I can't stay.. I won't. I'll get out of here and go to the cops. I'm sure someone will help me. Not everyone is corrupt as Mr Stark said" 

An idea struck in Peter's mind. He went washroom and took a deep breath "Okay.. here we go" 

Opening the door wide open Peter shouted as loud as he could "Help! Somebody help! Hello! Someb ..umm... Happy! Happy help me!"

As Peter expected Happy rushed inside the room followed by another guard "Kid? What happened? Where are you?" 

Peter screwed his face, feigning a serious face "In washroom! Please help me kind sir" 

Happy pulled his gun out and stopped at the entrance "What's wrong? Why are you shouting?" 

"Call Mr Stark!" 

"He's not here. Tell me what's wrong" said Happy looking around to see if there was an intruder 

Peter was so relieved to know Tony wasn't in the house. It would make it lot easier for him to escape "There's something in.. in the bathtub" he pointed a shaky finger "Look!" 

Happy frowned and slowly moved towards the tub. Peter carefully shifted behind the two men. Just when they leaned in, the boy moved quickly and shut the door closed, locking them inside. Happy's eyes widened and he banged "Hey kid! Open the door! Peter!" 

Peter ran out of his room and locked it so no one could hear Happy's voice. He halted when he spotted two more men and ducked behind a couch 

A gun shot

Peter cursed. It had to be Happy who was very fond of his gun. He needed to get out before they catch him again. Slowly and very carefully his sock feet paddled against the wooden boards making sure to keep himself as small as possible. He heard Happy's shouts, ordering his men to look for him. There were atleast five more guards but everyone seem to scatter here and there inorder to find him.

Peter hid behind a huge pillar holding his breath when two guards went pass him 

Peter inched his way towards the living room hiding behind a TV shelf 

"Did you find the boy!?" Happy's angry voice echoed near the living room and Peter squeezed his eyes shut 'Please don't find me'

"He's not here" came a response and Happy growled "Boss is going to skin us alive if the kid escapes. Find him!" 

Peter almost felt bad but pushed away his pity thoughts. His eyes fell on the open main door and he smiled in relief. Making sure no one was around, the teen snuck out from his hiding place only to feel a tingling sensation in his nose. He rubbed his nose to get rid if the itching but it only got worse until....

"ACHOOOO!" 

Peter froze when he heard a gun click above him and turned. He let out a nervous chuckle and waved "Hi Happy. You good?" 

Happy frowned and grabbed Peter by his ears, twisting the outer edge "Care to tell me the two rules you were strictly asked to follow?" 

"Aww! Aww! Aww!" Peter squirmed under the man's hold even though Happy wasn't exactly hurting him. If he hadn't sneezed, he would have been successfully able to escape. Stupid sneeze "Umm... not to step out of this house" 

"And?" asked Happy dragging the boy back to his room 

"To stay away from doors and windows" Peter rubbed his ear when finally Happy removed his hand "Please can I go? I swear I won't tell Mr Stark that you helped me. It will be our secret" 

Happy rolled his eyes at the ridiculous innocent boy "Next time if you try to pull a stunt like this, I won't be so generous with you. I'll tie you to the bed with ropes. Do you want that?" 

Peter shook his head vigorously 

"Stay. Put" Happy turned around to leave shutting the door close with a loud bang

Peter sighed and kicked the bed "I hate this place" he wondered where was Tony Stark

LATER THAT NIGHT 

Peter laid on his stomach as he scribbled some drawings on a piece of paper. It had been the longest day of his life and now he was very bored. After another two attempts, he gave up on the idea of escaping when Happy actually brought ropes to tie him to the bed. He begged, promised and even went on his knees, pleading to the man that he wouldn't try to escape again, and only after that Happy left him alone

Since Peter had been forced to stay in his room whole day, he was exhausted after watching the same boring walls and tiles. The boy was given lunch, snacks, dinner and to his utter disbelief, plain milk at the end of the day like he was some kind of baby

Peter began to drift into unpleasant dream or was it paranoid fantasy? So hard to tell and he didn't care. It surely helped to pass the time. Just when sleep was about to pull him into it's clutches, a loud noise broke his concentration. The boy slipped out from his bed and opened the door and gasped at the sight that met him 

A wobbly and soaked in blood Tony, stumbled inside the house. His face was glistening with sweat, body shook with light tremors and Peter knew from the scrunched face, the man was in immense pain. What scared him the most, there was a hole in Tony's arm from where blood was shamelessly pouring out. There was a brief second when the man looked at Peter before falling face first on the floor

"Mr Stark!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter on this story. Thanks a million for reading guys.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Mr Stark!" 

Looking absolutely shocked, Peter rushed forward. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do, help the man who was keeping him against his will or see if he was still alive. He didn't have to choose since one of the guard stopped him before he could reach Tony. The boy watched with wide eyes how the man was writhing in pain as he tried to get up swatting Happy's hand away when the other went to help him 

"I'm...fine" said Tony through his clenched teeth

Happy's face was pinched in worry. It was obvious that Tony was not fine. The man was shot after all but he also knew how stubborn his friend who hated showing his weakness "Are you sure?" 

"Who did this?" asked Peter, not caring if he sounded all squeaky and scared

"It happened at a press conference he held to clear your name that was linked with him. It's a good thing we pulled the bullet out on our way here" Happy explained and Peter's heart dropped to his stomach. Tony was hurt because of him? Wait.. what did he mean by pulling the bullet out? 

Tony groaned, taking short painful breaths "Everybody...out. You too Happy" 

Happy sighed motioning the guards to leave "I'll be right outside. Call me if you need anything" 

Peter's eyes widened "That's it? You're not going to help him?" 

"Go to your room kid" Happy pointed at his right "It's not the first time he's been shot" 

"That doesn't make any sense! It obviously won't take away his pain and...and... that's a lot of blood!" Peter argued biting his lips as he fidgeted on his legs. How can anyone be so calm after being shot? 

"Happy..." Tony glanced at his friend who got the message and grabbed Peter's arm, dragging him back to his room "This is becoming an irritating routine for me"

"Happy please help him. You can't leave..." Peter paused when Happy slammed the door shut on his face "Unbelievable!" 

HALF HOUR LATER

Out of pure curiosity or maybe just to confirm that Tony was still alive, Peter peeked outside his room. He frowned to see the living room was empty except surrounded by weird silence. His eyes fell on a trail of blood and decided to follow until he reached a half opened room. With shaky hands Peter pushed the door far enough to see Tony was sprawled on a small couch, eyes closed, breathing heavily and arm still bleeding

The boy knocked on the door "Can I come in?" 

Tony was in too much pain to hear Peter's feeble knock

"Mr Stark are you okay?" Peter raised his voice and almost ran back to his room when Tony snapped his red rimmed eyes on him "Wha..d.. 'ou wan..." the man slurred, slumping back on the couch

Peter bit his lips and stepped inside, scrunching his face at the strong metallic smell of the blood. He clambered across the room and started rampaging through drawers and then the cupboard "You're a mob boss who according to Happy has been shot like... I don't know... many times? And yet you don't have a first aid box? You should really consider your priorities before getting shot" he opened the bottom drawer where he finally found a first aid box. The boy also found a picture, stared at it for five seconds before dropping it back down

Peter ran back to Tony with a first aid box "Mr Stark I brought..." he gagged, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to control the bile that threatened to rise in his throat. There was too much blood and he was not okay with it "Mr Stark..hey can you hear me? I brought this.." 

When Tony didn't reply, Peter thought he had fallen unconscious "Yeah.. you can sleep.. I'll just.. oh my God... I can't believe I'm going to do this" he knelt down and grabbed a white cloth and pressed it on Tony's bleeding arm. He again gagged at the sickening squelching sound of the flesh "I'm doing it wrong? Is this suppose to sound like this?" 

Tony moaned loudly in his unconscious state and Peter apologized "I'm sorry... I'm sorry but this is how they stop bleeding in movies"

Peter grimaced and went to wrap Tony's arm trying hard not to throw up at the same time. He was really feeling dizzy but kept going because he just couldn't see anyone in pain, not even the man who was the reason behind the ongoing chaos in his life. The boy took a huge sigh of relief when he was finally done. He made Tony as comfortable as possible by pulling his legs up and covering him with a blanket. 

Peter saw his hands were covered in blood and ran. He ran back to his room heading straight into washroom where he finally puked for next ten minutes.The boy staggered towards the bed and let his body drop and was out before his head hit the pillows.

NEXT DAY

"Rise and shine kid" 

Peter woke up to see Tony was standing next to him, looking much better than he had seen last night. He threw the covers off him and stared at the man "Are you okay Mr Stark?" 

Tony shrugged moving his arm up and down "I've dealt with worse.

Peter did not want the man to elaborate on his words. He had seen enough last night that already. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped 

"You bandaged my arm" 

Peter gave a small nod 

"Why? I thought you didn't like me or my home" 

"I'm sorry?" 

Tony snorted and sat down next to Peter "What makes you think I'm mad?" 

Just to be on safe side, Peter scooted away from the man "I don't know. Umm.. you were hurt and no one was helping you, even Happy left and..."

"Wrong kid" Tony corrected in firm voice "I asked Happy and others to leave. I can handle myself" 

Peter frowned "But that's not even the point. I mean you were barely conscious and bleeding out.. Mr Stark you could've died. I couldn't let that happen" 

Tony blinked. Here he was keeping the boy against his will and yet the kid helped him. How can someone be so pure and innocent "I didn't die" he pointed out and sighed rubbing his face "Actually.. I wanted to say.. that.. what you did.. last night..you umm.." a frustrated growl escaped his lips. Dammit why was it so difficult to talk to this kid. No one has ever done something so.... nice to him before and he was having hard time to accept "Okay I haven't said this to anyone before... Thank you" 

Peter raised his eyebrows comically. Did the mafia Boss thanked him? This had to be a dream. He pinched himself and winced at the burn. Nope. Not a dream. Very much awake. He was sure Ned was going to freak out and probably yell "Awesome!"

"What?"

Peter's eyes widened "I..I mean... I'm awesome.. no! You're awesome.. no wait" he scratched at the back of his head "Thank you.. no that's what you said so..umm.. I must say you're welcome?"

Tony snickered and almost raised his hand to ruffle the boy's hair but held himself back. This was not the real him. Why was the kid waking up the man he had buried years ago. He pressed his lips tightly "I've talked to the media. I don't think they will disturb you again" 

From the tone Peter knew there was a 'but' coming

"But..." 

Here we go, thought Peter 

"It's not going to be easy with my world. Give me a day more. I'll have to think another way out" 

Peter whined and to Tony it looked like full on five year old kid pouting "One more day?" 

"You sound like I'm torturing you here" Tony went serious, eyes locked with the boy's scared ones

Peter thought he angered the man so started shaking his head vigorously "No no.. I'm fine here. Everything is fine"

Tony's phone rang and he excused himself "Kellar... yeah I'm good... it's going to take a lot more than one bullet to kill me... no no not my kid.. it's complicated. Oh you're coming, that's good. Will see you soon then" 

Peter listened to Tony's conversation and guessed it had to be a close friend on the other end that managed to make the man smile. Maybe it was the guy from the picture he saw yesterday in Tony's cupboard.

Tony pocketed his cell and faced Peter "Get freshen up and eat something" 

Peter watched Tony close the door and he laid back on the bed "One more day and then I'll be free from here and so will be Aunt May. Nothing will happen in one day" 

OTHER SIDE 

"Are you sure?" Steve asked tightening his fingers around the phone and clenched his jaw "I need proof. If what you're saying is true, I need stop him before it's too late" he hung up and exhaled a deep breath. The man sat down on the couch and thought deeply about the situation. It was happening all over again. History was repeating itself. The reasons that broke his and Tony's friendship were resurfacing again, this time fate had decided to target a child. 

Steve frowned. No, fate had nothing to do with what happened between him and Tony. It was a well prepared plan and he knew exactly who was behind the mastermind. The same man who was only thickening the wall between them by hurting Tony's kid and putting the blame on him. Ofcourse Tony would believe him because that's what he did fifteen years ago when the man had blinded his ex-best friend with lies. 

Steve placed his two hands on his mouth and elbows on his knees "I've to talk to Stark even though I know it's not going to end without shedding blood"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you so much for reading this story. U guys are the best!
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Peter are you okay?"

"Im fine Aunt May. What about you?" Peter asked holding the phone close to his ears. Currently the boy was in his room, bored out of his mind with staring at the same white walls. He was glad that Tony had allowed him to talk to his aunt. He really missed her and hoped she was okay "Mr Stark said it was safe for you to come back so they dropped you home. Is it true?"

"Yes honey. I'm back in our home and Happy even paid for the damage. Everyone has treated me quite well actually. I can't believe I'm saying this but...umm.." May chuckled looking around her house "I think.. I mean they are nice people"

Peter almost laughed at his Aunt's words. Mr Stark and nice? The man killed for living so how can he be nice? But then again... Tony hasn't done anything to hurt him. Infact the man brought him to his place, just to keep him safe and alive

"Peter, you there?"

"Huh? Yeah.. that's great news. Has anyone been bothering you since your return, you know the media or any phone calls?"

"Surprisingly no. Yeah I did get few calls but the situation is much better than before. I think it's because of Stark's press conference"

Peter nodded "You know Aunt May, he got shot at the press conference"

"Oh no"

"And when he came,.." Peter shuddered at the memory "He was covered in blood and they even pulled the bullet out without consulting a doctor. Who does that!? It was an ugly scene"

May placed a hand on her forehead in worry "I'm so sorry you had to see that"

Peter roamed his fingers on the covers, chasing the pattern "It was horrible. Mr Stark asked everyone to leave even though it was clear he needed help so I.. I.."

"Peter don't tell me you helped him"

"I had to Aunt May. He was bleeding and hurt. I couldn't.. I can't see anyone in pain"

May sighed giving a small smile "You're too good for this world baby, especially for that world. I want you back here as soon as possible"

"I want to come home too. I'm.."

Suddenly Peter heard a loud shriek and he frowned "Aunt May I'll call you later"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I'm fine, I promise"

Another yell

"Who was that?"

"I gotta go. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow"

" _Somebody kill that thing!"_

"Peter..."

"Bye" Peter hung up and went out of his room to see what was the commotion about. His eyes nearly popped out of the socket at the sight that met him

Tony was standing on couch, bouncing and jumping all the while pointing a wobbly finger at the TV shelf. His whole body was shaking as if he was seconds away from going into panic attack "Get rid of that thing!"

Peter titled his head side to side but couldn't see or understand, whom did Mr Stark wanted to get rid of. With wide eyes he saw Happy and the guards raise their gun and point at TV shelf "What's going on?"

Tony hissed at Peter "Lower your voice kid! You'll spook it and he will run away!"

Peter was still confused but then he spotted some movement under the TV shelf. A small brown mouse with little white feet stuck his head out from under the shelf, popped it back under before making a dash towards the kitchen area. The stared at Tony for few seconds before he burst out laughing, rather too loudly "Mr.. Stark... that's just a mouse! Oh my God.. you're scared of a mouse" he laughed some more

Happy froze

The guards froze

Everything in the house went into freeze mode. A kid, a fifteen year old boy, a child was laughing at Tony, the same man who probably sleeps with a gun in hand. Happy too looked shockingly at the boy who had the guts to laugh at Tony. Poor kid was so dead.

"Thi..is so pric..priceless!" Peter mumbled in between his giggles "Mr Stark scared of a mouse. This surely can be categorized as the front page news" he even made an hand movement to show what he meant

Tony stared at Peter. The boy laughed heartily. His eyes twitched and was filled with joy. From deep inside Tony's chest came a great shaking motion and his face muscles grew tight. He folded his arms, eyebrows arched, waiting. Peter's laughter echoed in his lonely house and it felt like a music to his ears. Tony couldn't remember when was the last time someone or even he had a laugh. Before he could himself, his strong poker face twitched upwards and the man fell into giggles

Happy's eyes widened. Tony was actually laughing.

Tony watched with a broad smile how Peter got onto his knees and shooed the little mouse out of the kitchen cabinet. The animal ran around the house, freaking Tony even more before Peter was successfully able to chase away the culprit out of the house "Bye! Have fun outside"

Tony scoffed and jumped down from the couch. He looked at his guards with serious expression and all lowered their gazes. Happy thought Tony was probably going to yell at Peter or maybe even punish him

"Mr Stark I can't believe you are afraid of..." Peter paused, his face changing from happy to horror within seconds as he now realized his mistake "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to laugh.. I'm so sorry Mr Stark.. I swear I'll never laugh again"

Tony stared at Peter for long minute before raising his hand...

Peter screwed his face waiting to get hit...

Happy squinted, inwardly praying for the boy

And then Tony did something that he had never done before. The man raised his hand and ruffled Peter's hair. The scene barely lasted for ten seconds but everyone stood shell shocked to their feet, including Peter who forgot how to blink

"You're making a habit of saving me"

Peter blushed lightly "I didn't do anything. I was just.. oh my God Mr Stark your arm is bleeding again"

Tony looked down at his hand and shrugged "It happens. I'm fine"

Peter frowned "No you're not fine. C'mon I'll change your bandage. I'm a pro now"

Happy snickered rolling his eyes

"There's no need kid. It's..."

"I know you're a tough man but that doesn't mean you're prone to infection" Peter started dragging Tony towards his room ignoring the man's protest "You can do whatever you want when I'm gone but right now you'll listen to me"

Happy shook his head. Out of all people in the world, a fifteen year old child is throwing orders at the mafia Boss and that was not the only issue. The fact that Tony is even listening to the kid, was some kind of miracle. It made him think like the light hearted and lovable man he knew years back is still alive "Well done kid"

"Okay sit down. Umm..I'll get the first aid box" Peter guided Tony on the couch who was looking at the boy with amused smile "You know where is the first aid box?"

"Duh!" Peter pointed at Tony's arm and ran towards the cupboard. He pulled the bottom drawer and went to grab the box when his eyes fell on the picture he saw last night "Mr Stark who is this person?" he asked turning around to face the man

Rage took control over Tony's mind on seeing the picture. He crossed the distance in two large steps and circled his fingers harshly on Peter's thin wrist. The sneer in his eyes reached his voice and he spat at the now trembling boy "Who the hell asked you to touch that picture?"

Peter flinched with wide eyes. His heart was pounding and legs started to feel numb. He tried not to show that Tony's tight grip on his hand was hurting him but couldn't stop from whimpering. Tears welled up his eyes as the boy chewed on his quivering lips "Sorry" 

Tony blinked, snapping out of his anger when he saw tears in Peter's eyes. He uncurled his fingers and took the picture from the boy's hand. The man tore the picture into many pieces and threw them away "Don't ever ask me again"

"I'm sorry" Peter's voice was low and filled with hurt

"Go to your room"

"But.."

"Now!" Tony yelled and Peter ran out of the room without saying another word. If he wiped the tears on his way, Tony decided to ignore it.

LATER

"So that's how the kid ended up here with me. He saved my life Kellar, I couldn't just let anything happen to him because of me" Tony explained in the phone while pacing around his room. He did feel bad about yelling at the boy as it wasn't even his fault. How possibly could Peter know about his and Steve's history. Still sometimes the kid just didn't know when to stop.

Kellar hummed "So what are you going to do next? I mean the kid obviously can't stay with you forever"

Tony swore something flipped in his stomach at the thought of Peter leaving. He pushed back the weird feeling and sighed "Frankly speaking, I've no idea. It was easier to convince the outer world by holding a press conference but you know how our world is Kellar"

"I got an idea"

"I'm all ears"

"Bring the kid to tonight's diamond auction. Everyone from our business will be present"

Tony immediately shook his head "I don't think that's a good idea. It's too dangerous. It would be like confirming their doubts about Peter being my son"

"Or you can make an announcement that if anyone touches the kid, they're dead"

Tony went silent

"C'mon Tony. What else are you going to do? Go knocking door to door and tell them Peter is not your kid. I'm telling you this is a golden opportunity. Besides no one ever dares to do anything at the auction so it will be safe. Everyone fears of you Tony, they won't try to hurt the boy infront of you. Tonight when everyone is present, clear the misunderstanding and tell them to back off from the kid's life"

"Umm..okay I guess. Maybe you're right"

"Good then. See you tonight. Don't forget to bring the boy"

"Yeah. See you" Tony hung up the call, thinking deeply about the idea of bringing Peter to the auction. Maybe Kellar was right. This was the easiest way to clear Peter's name. Though he will have to be very careful about keeping the kid safe. There was one person whom he needed to be alert from. The same person who was trying to kill the boy "Rogers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know that something big is gonna happen at the auction right? Stay tuned for more and Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!!! So sorry for long wait on this story. I hope you guys like this chapter and are still reading this fic. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Do I have to go Mr Stark" Peter asked portraying a classic three year old baby pout, lower lip jutted out and arms crossed. The bizarre idea of him attending an auction surrounded by hundreds of bad guys was only giving goosebumps to his already panicked mind. He didn't want to go. He really didn't want to go. 

Tony bit back his laugh since he had to maintain his bad guy personality. Ofcourse a part of him also didn't want the boy anywhere near his world but it also had to be done for the kid's own safety "Yes Peter. You've to come with me" 

"But Mr Stark can't you organize a press conferencing kinda thing.. you know like how you did yesterday"

Tony raised his eyebrows

Peter sulked "Right..that doesn't work in your world. Maybe you could..." 

"My decision is final. Are. We. Clear?" Tony spoke sternly. No one ever had the guts to argue with him and here he was coaxing a teenager for last ten minutes. What had he gotten himself into? 

Peter shrank back blinking rapidly and nodded. Tony sighed rubbing his forehead "Look kid. I know you're scared but I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be there with you the whole time. You'll be fine" 

Peter wanted to believe in Tony's words but his instincts were buzzing with bright red alarms. Now that cannot be good, right? 

After an hour of fidgeting Peter was finally relieved that they had reached to their destination. The place was huge and far away from the main city. It was more like a mansion that was set beyond the sidewalk towering over him as if trying to intimidate him. What confused him was that there were no lights in whole mansion. The whole place looked like some kind of old and spooky house "Mr Stark are you sure this is the right place?"

"Why ask?" 

"This place seems abandoned for years" replied Peter in confused tone and earned a scoff from Happy "You were expecting disco lights with loud music playing in the background and firecrackers on our arrival" 

Peter made a face 

"What Happy is trying to say is that this is kinda.. year's biggest celebration for us. Many mafia Boss from other states are coming because of the rare diamond that is held for auction. You wanna lay low so the cops won't be able to find us" 

Peter nodded trying to absorb the information. His anxiety spiked even more. Just what he needed right, more mafia men from other states. 

"C'Mon we're here" Tony patted on Peter's knee "Remember one thing kid. No matter what happens, never leave my side. Got it?" 

Peter nodded not trusting his voice and got out of the car. The silence and darkness was giving chills to his body and he moved closer to the man. They reached near the entrance and were stopped by two guards holding guns "Code" 

Tony put a fearless expression "Icylightning" 

After the guards moved to let them in, Peter followed Tony "Why did he ask code. I thought you were the Boss"

"Number one rule in my business, never trust anyone" said Tony and Peter did not like the answer. They were escorted by another two guards who took them through a dark passage where they reached near a door

Peter clenched his eyes shut when the door opened and he was nearly blinded by bright lights. He blinked couple of times to adjust his vision and found himself standing inside a huge hall. The place was heavily scented with cigarette smoke and alcohol making him a little dizzy. 

The hall that was buzzing with whispers suddenly went quiet and Peter could literally feel all their eyes on him. His heart was pounding in his chest and he stood closer to Tony, his right hand unconsciously clutching the hem of his suit. 

Tony walked through the crowd with confidence, unfazed by their questioning eyes. He noticed Peter shaking beside him and placed a hand on his back "Relax. Just ignore them" 

Peter nodded, relaxing at the warm touch of the man's hand. Right now Tony was the only person he trusted in the room and technically the only person he knew. Together they took a seat in the first row and waited for the auction to begin. The whispers were back and Peter was hundred percent sure they were talking about him. 

"Hey Tony!" 

Tony smiled at the voice and got up from his seat. He hugged the man patting his back "Kellar. It's so good to see you" 

"It's good to see you too Tony. I'm glad you're okay after the continous attacks on you" 

"It's hard to get rid of me that easily" 

"I know" 

"What?" 

Kellar barked out a laugh "I'm kidding! So where's your son?" 

Tony frowned "Kellar..." 

"Sorry" Kellar titled his head and saw a young and skiny boy fidgeting on the seat "Peter?" 

Peter gave a small smile and waved a 'Hi' but inside he felt weirdly different. There was something about the man that gave all the negative vibes. Like the guy was hiding his true face. Was it just a thought or a warning.

"Nice to meet you Peter" 

Peter nodded and he swore for a second there was a flick of anger in Kellar's eyes before the man blinked rapidly "Rogers here too" 

Tony's brows pinched in anger "Give a damn" 

"Easy. Just giving you a heads up. He's in second row, behind you" Kellar whispered and Tony nodded sharply "Let's get this over with"

Tony took his seat and immediately was approached by Steve who had been waiting to talk to Tony since his arrival "We need to talk" 

"No we don't" replied Tony not even bothering to look back. Steve sighed and shook his head "Still hot headed. You'll never change" 

Peter looked back to take a quick glance at Steve and shrank back further into his seat. The whole situation was freaking him out. 

The room dimmed for few seconds and Peter heard some movement on the stage. The room again flooded with lights and his jaw dropped at the sparkling red diamond that was now placed in a open box made of glass "Wow" he commented with wide eyes 

Tony smiled "Beauty right?" 

"Where do you guys find it? It must have cost a fortune" 

Tony shrugged adjusting his coat "There's this guy Fisher who steals diamonds and puts them on auction every year. He builds new weapons with the money he earns"

"I'm not feeling so good Mr Stark" said Peter rubbing his stomach. Stealing, weapons, surrounded by bad guys, everything around him was giving him headache "I don't want to be here" 

"Calm down and come with me" 

Peter's eyes widened "Where?" 

Tony grabbed Peter's wrist and dragged the boy on to the stage where Fisher was standing next to the diamond "I've a word to say before you start"

Fisher raised an unimpressive eyebrow, not liking that he was interrupted but still waved a hand "Why would I say no to Tony Stark" 

Tony was about to speak when someone from down shouted 

"You killed my brother! I'm going to kill you!" 

Peter froze

Tony scowled at the man, easily recognizing him "Let's not forget it was your brother who wanted to kill me first and he would've been successful if this boy hadn't saved my life" he finished pointing at Peter who swallowed thickly at the glare he was thrown by the man

"I'm going to finish you!" 

"Don't you dare think about hurting Peter" 

"Why? Because he's your son?" 

"He's not my son!" 

"Nice try. I'll kill him first, this way you'll know what it feels like to loose your own" 

Peter's breath hitched. He looked at Tony with wide terrified eyes

Fisher moved a step forward "Calm down gentlemen. Let me remind you, this is my auction and I'll not tolerate any kind of bloodshed. I've been doing this for last eight years and not even once anyone has ever dared to obey my rules. Sort your personal problems when you step out of my place. Am I Clear?"

The man shook his head glaring at Peter with bloodshot eyes "I don't give a fuck about your rules. The kid dies here and now!" with that he pulled his gun out 

A defeaning sound of gunshot echoed in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :--)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!!! Thank you so so sooooo much for reading this story. On with next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Peter's heart raced at tremendous speed or did it stopped beating, he had no idea. All he could think was the gun aimed at him and the man pulling trigger. He clamped his hands over his ears ans shut his eyes closed, waiting for the pain to explode in his body so he could die. The boy heard chaos around him. People were screaming, yelling and barking orders. Why was no one bothering to check on him? He was shot after all. Where was Mr Stark? 

"Peter!" 

Peter was visibly shaking violently as he opened his eyes and met Tony's worried ones "Mr..Mr.. I..wa...he ..shot me!" 

Tony held Peter by his shoulders "No you're fine kid. You're not shot" 

"Huh?" Peter dared to look down and didn't find any blood or felt pain. He ran his hands over his body "I'm okay? I'm not dead?" 

"No kid. Kellar shot him first" 

Peter titled his head slightly and his knees almost gave out. Blood flowed freely and thickly from the man's body. This was the first time he had seen a dead body and it was terrifying him. An intense wave of fear cursed through his chest. The teen took wobbly steps backwards, tripping over his feet and fell down eventually, breathing heavy and shallow 

Tony cursed recognizing the clear signs of panic attack "Shit! Everybody shut the fuck up!" he roared looking at the people "One more word or even a whisper, he'll be joining Federer on the floor!" 

Steve frowned as he looked worriedly at Peter. Why the hell did Tony bring his son to a dangerous place like this

Pin drop silence 

Tony then looked at Kellar "Can you please take care of the body?" 

Kellar nodded "I got this"

Tony brought his attention back to Peter who was still breathing heavily, eyes glassy and body jerking with fear. He gently took the frightened boy's hand in his and gave a squeeze "Hey kid.. Peter look at me.. you're okay.. can you hear me?" 

Peter slowly moved his irises to look at Tony "Mr.. St..Stark.. he.. he is dead"

Tony cupped Peter's face and turned "Don't look there. Focus on me kid. C'Mon take some air in" 

Tears rolled down from Peter's eyes and he gasped "I can't.. too tight.." he said pointing at his chest "I'm dying!" 

"You're not dying Peter. Calm down" Tony didn't think further and pulled the boy into his arms. He ran a hand on Peter's shoulder blade while other went to caress at the back of his head "Ssshh.. you're okay kid. Calm down and focus on breathing" 

It took another five minutes for Peter to calm down. Tony looked around and noticed everyone was staring at them. He saw few of his friends and rivals were talking in whispers. Dammit! The man cursed. This was not suppose to happen. He was going to clear Peter's name that was forcefully linked with him but now he just gave them front row show on his feelings towards the boy. This only made matters worse for him.

Suddenly the light went off, leaving everyone in darkness and Tony felt Peter clung to him tighter "Mr Stark.. what's going on?" 

Before Tony could reply, the hall flooded with lights again and Peter flinched. Right now everything was scaring him. Tony regretted the idea of bringing the boy and made a decision. He pulled back and spoke softly to the child "You know the way out?"

Peter nodded

"Go back and and wait inside my car. No one will stop you. I'll be back soon. You don't need to be here" Tony helped Peter up and gave a light push on his back "Be careful. Happy is outside. Get in the car and stay there" 

Peter didn't needed to be told twice. He was more than happy to leave. The boy literally ran out of the hall, feeling everyone's eyes on him as he left. 

"You shouldn't have brought your son here" said Fisher and Tony huffed out a frustrated sigh. He looked at Fisher and then at the crowd "Everybody listen carefully. Peter is not my son. If anyone... " 

"What the fuck!?" 

Tony looked at Fisher with a frown 

Fisher leaned in to inspect the diamond and gasped "I knew something was wrong. This diamond is not real!" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I had the real diamond until the lights went off! Someone must have exchanged it with the fake one" 

Tony scoffed "That's ridiculous Fisher. Who would have done that?" 

Fisher's face turned red as he exploded with anger "I've been working woth diamonds for years. I know which ones are real and which are not. This has never happened before. I won't let anybody leave until everyone is thoroughly checked. I want my diamond back!" 

Few protested at the accusation, yelling that they hadn't stolen the diamond but Fisher was adamant that he wouldn't let anyone leave before checking 

Tony clenched his jaw. He didn't give a damn about the missing diamond. All he wanted was everyone to know that Peter was not his son so nobody will ever lay a finger on him again. He will have to wait until Fisher gets his stupid diamond back "I'll go first. Check me" 

Fisher motioned his guards to check Tony and he straightened his clothes with a glare when they found nothing "Satisfied?" 

"Call your son back" 

"What?" 

"The kid was here on the stage with us. I want him checked too" 

"That's ridiculous! Peter didn't steal the diamond" 

"Either you call him back or my men will do the honors" Fisher threatened 

"Fisher you know the kid .." 

Kellar spoke from down "Tony just call the kid back huh. Prove him wrong that Peter doesn't have the diamond" 

"Peter doesn't need to prove anything! The kid is innocent" Tony defended and glanced at Steve wondering if the man had planned all this to frame his kid. He froze for few seconds. When did Peter became 'his' kid?

"I know Peter is innocent. I believe you Tony. Let everyone else also see the kid didn't steal the diamond" 

Tony threw a vicious glare at Fisher before pulling his cell out "Happy.. I need you to bring Peter back inside" 

"Peter is not with me" 

Tony felt his heart skip a beat "What!? Are you sure? He just walked out. I told him to get to the car" 

Happy looked around "I haven't left my place Boss, the kid is not here" 

"Keep looking Happy!" 

Fisher stared at Tony with suspicions eyes "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't doubt that kid of yours" 

"Fisher you know Peter wouldn't do this. The kid just had a panic attack on seeing a dead body. Why would he steal from you?" 

Fisher ignored Tony and turned to face the crowd "Nobody leaves before getting checked! It's obvious if I don't find it in here, the kid should have my diamond. The person who will return my diamond will receive an unimaginable reward" 

"Are you crazy! You can't do this!" Tony yelled getting furious at the man "You're putting Peter's life in danger!" 

"Nobody gets away after messing with me" Fisher replied and left the stage. Tony was really mad. He wanted to pull his gun and slam every bullet in Fisher's body. He looked at the remaining people and could see how badly they wanted to get their hands on the boy. A wave of protectiveness gushed inside his heart. He couldn't let the kid get hurt. He wouldn't. But where the hell did Peter go?

Steve raised his hands as the guard checked his pockets. He kept staring at Tony, wanting to talk to him. There was something suspicious about the whole situation and he knew Tony had nothing to do with it. The same man who broke their friendship, who also was an expert in manipulation was the reason the kid was in deep trouble. But like always Tony will never believe him "You're clear" said the guard

Steve adjusted his coat and decided to leave. This wasn't the right place to talk to Tony. The man walked towards his car and drove off with a sigh "Poor kid. Tony is an idiot if he thinks he can protect you from this mess" 

After driving for an hour Steve stopped near the gate and waited for the guard to open. He parked the car near his front door and was about to get out when a small moan, from backseat, reached his ears. He turned and a gasp left his mouth on seeing a young body sprawled in his backseat. He quickly tapped on the small light switch and his eyes widened "Peter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!!! Here's the next chapter to this story. Thank you so much for reading guys. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Fisher, we've been friends for more than five years, I'm requesting you to remove that reward from Peter's head. He has got nothing to do with our world" Tony tried not to show his worry but was failing miserably. Everyone present in the hall were eyeing him like he was doing something out of the blue. Maybe he was. This was not the real Tony Stark they knew because the real Tony Stark would have already swam in a bloodbath of anyone who dared not to listen to him. 

Tony wasn't sure what was happening to him but at the moment all he could think was how to protect Peter. He didn't know how did the kid manage to open the drawer of feelings to his heart, the one he had locked years ago. The people in his world were ruthless and heartless. Since the real diamond is still missing along with Peter, everyone was doubting the kid. They would do anything to get their hands on the boy, even hurt him if needed to get the reward and Tony was so not going to let that happen 

Fisher sighed "I hear you Stark but my diamond is missing and I want it back at all cost. You know the rules in our world. Every man for himself. If you want no harm to be to your kid, bring me my diamond" 

"I don't know where is your fucking diamond!" Tony yelled getting frustrated as he glared at Fisher "Fine. Have your way but if anything happens to Peter, I swear I'll burn the whole city down into ashes" 

Tony walked away with that threat and was stopped by Kellar near his car "Hey are you okay?" 

"I'm not okay Kellar. You heard that son of a bitch! He's going to get Peter into trouble" 

Kellar placed a hand on Tony's shoulder "I'm sorry for suggesting that you bring the kid along" 

"No it's not your fault" Tony rubbed his forehead "I never expected the situation to get this worse. I'm worried about him Kellar. He's... he doesn't know anything about our world. Peter is pure and innocent as an angel. If anything happens to him.. I.." 

"You seem to have gotten attached to the boy" 

Tony looked away avoiding Kellar's gaze "It's nothing like that. I just don't want him to get hurt because of me" 

Kellar hummed "I understand and I'm guessing I wasn't the only one to notice"

"What do you mean?" 

"Rogers" 

Tony's narrowed his eyes "What about him?" 

"Do I need to spell it out for you Tony. The kid is perfect target if he wants to hurt you. That's the reason he left so early"

"But.." 

"Boss!" Happy interrupted with a small pant "I searched this whole area. Peter is not anywhere" 

The small frown on Tony's face only got deeper

"But I've some information. The guard said, he saw the boy go left when he came out of the hall" 

"Left? But our car was parked on the right side" 

Happy nodded "The guard also added that Peter looked disoriented and scared"

Tension leaked from Tony's entire form. He shouldn't have let the kid go alone when he just had a panic attack. Before he could think what to do next, Kellar spoke "Rogers car was parked on the right side" 

Tony felt like someone had spilled an ice cold bucket of water on him.

OTHER SIDE 

Steve stared at Peter's face for few seconds. How the hell did the boy end up in his car? Didnt he know his father held a ten year old grudge on him. Surely this has to be a huge misunderstanding. He took a closer look at Peter and noticed the kid was shaking in his sleep as few jumbled words slipped from his lips. From tears that still looked fresh tears on his pale face, he could guess the kid had cried himself to sleep. He reached out to place a hand on Peter's shoulder "Kid.. hey Peter wake up. What are you doing in my car?"

Steve pulled back with a regret when Peter whimpered curling up as far his small body would allow in cramped space. Something was wrong. He went to check the boy's temperature and was shocked to find the skin icy cold under his fingers "Shit!" 

Steve jumped from the car and unlocked the backseat. He gently grabbed Peter who was still unresponsive except for the occasional whimpers. He quickly carried him inside the house and towards his bedroom. Placing the boy on his bed, Steve covered him with a blanket and then called a doctor. He sat down next to Peter and pulled his hand out from the blanket and started rubbing it between his warm palms "C'mon kid. Wake up"

OTHER SIDE 

"I don't think... Ste.. Rogers wouldn't hurt Peter" Tony swallowed down his fear. He knew Steve was very much capable of hurting someone he cared about. He had done it in the past but still a small part of him wanted to believe that Steve wouldn't hurt a child. Peter had done nothing wrong. Tony felt a pang of affection thinking about the boy. He had spend only two days with him yet he felt like his own.

Kellar looked at the dark night as they headed back to Tony's house. He placed a hand on his friend's knee "I know you're upset and worried about the boy. I too don't want to jump into conclusions but Peter is missing and last time the guard saw him, he was heading where Roger's car was parked. Not to forget we know the man left as soon as he was checked. All I'm saying is, we might have a lead where he might be. Besides we need to find him before anyone else does"

Tony pulled his cell out and made a call

OTHER SIDE

"What's wrong with the kid? Why is he so cold and won't wake up?" Steve asked the doctor as he hovered near the bed with worried expression. There were so many questions looming in his mind and Peter was the only one who could answer them. 

The doctor removed the blood pressure cuffs from Peter's arm "The boy is suffering from hypovolemic shock" 

"What does that mean?" 

"Hypovolemic shock is caused in decrease intravascular volume. It means something or someone has scared the wits out of the child. That's the reason behind his cold skin. It's like his mind has shut down due to fear. His blood pressure is also quite low. Did something happen or did he see anything that may have scared him so badly?" 

Steve pressed his lips tightly. Peter did witness a cold blooded murder, probably the first time in his life. He did suffer a panic attack on the stage when he was with Tony. Damn you Stark. What were you thinking, bringing a child to your personal hell "Is he going to be alright?" 

"I've given him stress reliever injection so he should wake up in couple of hours. Add another blanket and you can remove his jacket so he'd be more comfortable. When the boy wakes up make sure he doesn't take too much stress" 

Steve nodded "Thank you" 

When the doctor left, Steve turned to look at the boy who still seemed agitated. He sighed and went to grab an extra blanket from the cupboard. Placing the blanket aside, Steve carefully and slowly removed Peter's jacket off him. He covered the boy with the blanket, tucking his sides, smiling when the child mumbled something about air balloons in his semi-conscious state "You're going to be fine kid"

Steve picked the jacket to keep it on the side table when suddenly a shiny red thing fell out of the pocket and rolled down infront of him. His eyes widened when he recognized what had fallen from Peter's jacket and he looked down at the boy "What the hell are you doing with the diamond?" 

At the same time Steve's phone rang and his stomach did a somersault when he read the name on the screen "Tony"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! So sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Was suffering from writer's block. Hope it won't take this long to post next chapter. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this fic. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Steve thought of ignoring the call and almost pressed on the red button but went against the idea. Tony wouldn't stop until he talked to him. The man glanced at the sleeping boy and adjusted the blanket. He kept the diamond back into Peter's jacket and walked out of the room, closing the door behind. Steve took a deep breath and answered "Tony" 

"It's Stark for you" 

Steve rolled his eyes "What do you want Stark?"

Tony hesitated for a second, fingers curling into his palm. Was it alright to accuse Steve without any solid evidence but then again, he couldn't also push away the doubt in his chest "Where is Peter?"

Steve was shocked, eyes narrowing down in confusion "How did you know Peter is with me?"

"You have Peter?" Tony yelled into the phone, chest tightening with anger and worry "How dare you kidnap the kid? Where is he? Let me talk to him" 

"He can't talk right now" 

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"No, To.. Stark you're thinking wrong. I didn't..." Steve started but Tony's high pitched voice cut him off 

"I knew you always wanted to hurt me but today you just crossed the line. Peter is an innocent boy. If you hurt even a single hair on his body I swear I'll tear you to shreds!" 

Steve frowned "You haven't changed a bit after these many years. You were hot headed before and even now still jump into conclusions without any proof" 

"You just admitted that you kidnapped my kid! What more proof do you want?" Tony shouted not bothering to correct his slip of tongue when he called Peter his son

"I did not kidnap Peter. He was in my car already when I reached.. wait... did you do this?" 

"What?" 

"Maybe it's all your planning. You had your son steal the diamond and asked him to hide in my car so Fisher will have my head on his plate" 

Tony clenched his jaw "This is bullshit! If I wanted to kill you, I'd do it myself and not use dirty tricks like you. I never asked Peter to steal the..." realization hit him like tons of bricks ".. Peter has the diamond?" 

"You sound surprised. Nice try but I'm not going to fall for it" 

"No.. Peter wouldn't do it" 

"Look Stark, I've got nothing to do with you or your son, just get him before I .." 

The line goes dead

"Hello? Rogers... you there? Rogers... Hello.. Steve!" 

Tony cursed and dialed again but the call was unreachable. His mind swirled with negative thoughts and confusion. What was Peter doing with the diamond? He was in his arms the whole time so when did he steal it? No, something just didn't feel right. The kid would never steal. So this means, Steve was lying and blaming Peter for his actions. He needed to get to the boy before Steve hurts him or even before anyone finds out Peter has the diamond. His train of thoughts were derailed by Kellar's voice "I told you Rogers might have the kid. That son of a bitch knows you care about Peter and now he's using him against you. It won't be a surprise if he hurt the boy"

"No! I won't let anything happen to Peter" 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Anything to get him back" Tony replied firmly

"Okay. I won't stop you but If you need my help, I'm here for you" 

"Thank you"

"Can you drop me off to my home"

"Yeah" said Tony asking Happy to turn the wheels towards Kellar's house. He had already made up his mind on what he was going to do inorder to get Peter back.

OTHER SIDE

"Hello?" Steve checked his cell and sighed at the zero battery. He went to plug his phone all the time thinking about his conversation with Tony. A part of him wanted to believe the man because who would want to put their own child's life in danger. Tony would never stoop so low. But then again how did Peter's end up in his car with the diamond. How did he get involved in this situation. There was something very fishy going on around him and the kid was the only one who knew the answers. The man rubbed his aching forehead and decided to make himself a strong cup of coffee 

HALF HOUR LATER

Steve had just finished the last sip of his coffee when his eyes fell of kitchen cabinet that was reflecting a small figure holding a even smaller flower pot and couldn't stop himself from grinning "Are you really planning to defend yourself with a flower pot?" 

Steve turned and saw Peter take a step back who was still holding the pot tightly as if his life depended on it. Seeing the kid literally shake on his feet, Steve felt bad for him "Relax Peter. I'm not going to hurt you" 

Peter gulped down a heavy lump. He had been scared and scared when he woken up to an unknown surroundings. This was definitely not Tony's house neither he knew the man infront of him. Peter stared at Steve who seemed somewhat familiar. Where had he seen him before? He licked his dry lips and asked "Who are you? How did I get here?" 

"How are you feeling now?" 

"Huh?" 

"You still look pale" Steve stood up and grabbed a knife. Picking up an apple he started cutting them into slices "Eat this and then..."

Peter shook his head "Where's Mr Stark?"

Steve threw a glare at the boy and pushed the plate towards him "It wasn't a request" he held back a laugh when Peter hurriedly sat down on the kitchen stool and started gobbling one bite after another "Easy. Don't choke on it" 

"Where's is Mr Stark? Is he dead? Did you kill him?"

Steve raised his eyebrows. From the worried tone, he could say the kid genuinely cared for his father "I should be asking you questions kid. What were you doing in my car?" 

"Your car?" 

"You were half conscious and half freezing in my backseat. Care to tell me what's going on?" 

Peter narrowed his eyes, confusion written all over his face "No.. That was Mr Stark's car.. I think.. I mean I'm sure.. or..." 

"Wait, you got inside my car thinking it was Tony's?" 

"Maybe" Peter replied in low voice "The door was open and I thought Happy must have gone somewhere... it was too dark outside.. I'm sorry" 

Steve eyed the boy trying to find out if he was telling the truth. Even if he wasn't lying there was still a big question bubbling in his mind "Why did you steal the diamond?" 

A slice of apple slipped from Peter's hand and his eyes widened "I did what now!?" 

"The diamond Peter. I found it in your jacket"

"My jacket?" Peter fumbled into his pockets. He had worn the jacket back as he was feeling cold. His fingers brushed something solid and he pulled the thing out and gasped "Oh my God!" 

Peter threw the diamond away as if it burned him "This is not mine!"

Steve knelt down and picked the expensive stone "Hey it costs millions, be careful with it. Why did you take it? Did Tony ask you to do it? Are you two planning something against me?" he asked in serious tone

Peter shook his head vigorously and pinched his throat "I swear on myself I didn't do it! Why would I.. Mr... ah.. what is your good name Sir?" 

"Steve Rogers" 

"I swear Mr Rogers I didn't steal it! You've to... " Peter gasped taking huge breaths and rubbing his chest. Suddenly it was getting difficult to get air to his lungs. His heart was pounding against his chest and now he was feeling light headed "...you've to..believe me.."

Steve crossed the distance between them when he noticed the boy was about to throw himself into another panic attack "Hey hey calm down Peter" 

"I didn't... I don't know how... " 

Before Steve could stop himself, he pulled Peter into his arms and hugged him tightly, one hand running soft circles on the boy's back and other combing through thick curls "I hear you kid but you need to calm down okay. Don't want you to pass out again" 

Peter wrapped his arms around Steve's waist laid his head on his broad shoulder as tears streamed down his face. He knew it was ridiculous and dangerous to trust or even hug a stranger but Steve's presence somehow didn't feel wrong or threatening. It was almost same as being held by Tony. When his heart finally thumped back to normal pace, he pulled back feeling extremely embarrassed. Peter wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and mumbled an apology "Sorry"

Steve sighed "Look kid, I don't know what's going on but..." he paused when sounds of cars screeching reached his ears. He pointed a finger at Peter asking him to stay quiet and went to check from the window. He saw three cars stopping infront of his house and men with guns getting out "Shit!" 

Steve ran back to Peter and pocketed back the diamond in his jacket "Go back inside and hide! Don't come out until I personally come and get you, understood?" 

"But.. what about you?" 

Steve pushed the boy towards his room and hissed "Go!" he took out his gun and aimed at the front door "No matter what happens, don't come out!" 

Peter nodded and ran back inside the room. He looked around a place to hide but couldn't find anything in his panic state. In the end he decided to hide under the bed and crawled underneath the furniture. On hearing the first horrifying sound of gunshots, Peter scooted back and closed his ears and eyes. The sounds went on for another minute before an ear splitting noise of an explosion shook his entire body. 

Peter scrunched his face and coughed when suddenly the air around him started to fill with smoke. The boy debated whether to get out or not since Steve had strictly asked him to stay inside but when it became difficult to breathe due to increase in smoke, he crawled out of the bed. 

Peter's eyes widened when he saw the whole room was surrounded by fire and he had nowhere to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I had no right to stop at a cliffhanger but I swear It's not my fault. Damn my evil plotline...lol! 
> 
> Please please leave a comment :-)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Here's the next chapter. Thanks a million for reading this story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Hot and Burning 

Wild and Angry

Red and orange flames. 

These were the only things Peter could see and feel. The entire room was burning with fire, smoke getting thicker as seconds ticked by. The fire was spreading rapidly as the boy desperately tried to find a way out. He ran towards the door but couldn't get pass through due to fire "Help! Somebody please help me! Hello...Mr Ro..." 

Peter coughed violently as he inhaled more of the black smoke. His eyes watered and he stumbled few steps back inorder to keep him away from the flames. When Peter thought he was surely going to die suddenly the door was kicked open and entered a huge muscular man. Before he could ask for help, the man grabbed him by his collar and throttled him "Where is the diamond!?" 

Peter whimpered and tried to free himself but the man was too strong and he was literally scared to death right now. It was like his whole body was refusing to cooperate. The man snarled at the boy, his hands moving towards the neck and squeezing the soft and pale skin "I'll kill you if you don't tell me!"

Peter gasped at the increasing pressure but then he turned his head and bit hard on the man's hand which resulted in freeing himself. He quickly sprang towards the door but the man caught his leg and he fell face first on the floor with a yelp 

"Where do you think you're going?" the man pounched on Peter, his hands back on his neck "Tell me where did you hide the diamond!?" 

Peter shook his head, his hands feebly punching on the man's sides. The fire had now spread even more, choking out all the oxygen. He wondered how the man still had strength to fight against him. To make matters worse, suddenly a burnt piece of dressing table fell on his right leg and he let out a loud strangled scream

Just when Peter thought he couldn't take it anymore, the weight on him was lifted and he gasped for air. With blurry eyes he saw his savior's face and relief flooded his entire body 

Steve punched the man twice square on his face and kicked him hard to knock him out completely. He then hauled Peter off the floor "Are you okay?" 

Peter nodded but soon fell into coughing fit, eyes burning and lungs screaming for air 

Steve pulled a large blanket and draped it over Peter covering his head and half body completely "Don't worry kid. I won't let anything happen to you" he dragged the boy along with him avoiding the flames that came on his path. When couple of times Peter slipped from his hold, he carried the boy in his arms and tried to find a way out

Peter felt suffocated. He was already having trouble breathing and now with the blanket on him, it was impossible to get any air to his lungs. There was a sharp pain in his leg but he didn't have time to dwell on it because right now all he could think was, how he wasn't able to breathe. He tried to tell Steve but couldn't get a word out due to his extremely dry throat and air-starving lungs. The teen gave up the fight when his eyes closed and he felt himself floating

Steve hurriedly walked outside the house, sighing in relief that he could save Peter but the danger was not over. His car was destroyed and house burnt to ashes. Those men could be back again and he had no where to hide. The man kept running with Peter in arms, findind a safe place when suddenly a car screeched infront of him and the window was pushed down. Steve was shocked to the person behind the wheels "Tony? What are you doing here?" 

"Peter?"

"I have him" said Steve pointing at the bundle he was carrying

"Get in then!" barked Tony and Steve didnt needed to be told twice. He quickly got inside and placed Peter on the seat

"Stay down" Tony pressed on the gas pedal and drove off to his safehouse. About ten minutes later, when the road was clear, he glanced back from the mirror and i worried tone "I think no one is following us. How is he?"

Steve cursed inwardly. He was so shaken up that he completely forgot the boy was still covered with blanket. He moved the heavy material from Peter's body and his eyes widened when he saw the boy's head lolled to his side, eyes closed and body slack "Kid?" 

Tony's forehead creased with worry "What happened? Is he alright?" 

"Keep driving" instructed Steve and moved so he could work on Peter. He quickly checked the pluse and could barely feel it under his fingertips "Come on Peter. Fight back kid" 

"Steve what's going on back there?" 

Steve didn't reply. He fisted his thumb and gave few hits on Peter's chest. He repeated again praying it would work and this time was rewarded with Peter's gasp, smoke flying out of his mouth. The boy fell into coughing fit and Steve opened the windows for him "Easy.. you're okay. Keep breathing... nice and slow" 

Peter wheezed short breaths. He bend over shortly as if he was being punched. His muscles were straining and mind filled with confusion and fear. Where was he? How did he get inside a car? There was a large hand on his back which was running in circles and he oddly felt comforted by the action. He turned his head to look at the person and saw Steve give him a small smile "Hey kiddo. You back with us?" 

Peter coughed again before giving a short nod. Wait. Us? Who was Steve talking about? 

"Is he okay?" asked Tony from front and Peter nearly leaped out of his seat. He shot forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Tony's neck "Mr Stark! Where were you? Thank God you're here!" 

Tony was surprised by the sudden gesture. He was surely worried for the boy but he didn't know Peter would be happy to see him too. He chuckled giving a tap on the boy's hand "Good to see you kid. Mind taking off your hand. I'll cause an accident if you squeeze the life out of me" 

Peter flushed red and leaned back "Sorry"

Steve watched the interaction between them and scoffed mentally. Not father and son, my ass! They are clearly worried for each other "Where are we going?" 

"To my safehouse. Once we get there I'll decide what should we do next" replied Tony glancing back at the mirror "If you want to step out, I won't stop you" 

"No Mr Stark! You can't do that" Peter spoke before Steve could reply earning a amused smile from the man. The boy scratched at the back of his head "I mean.. Mr Rogers saved my life. We cannot leave him. It's too dark and... the bad guys are probably still following us" 

"Hmm.." Tony clutched the wheel tightly. Why was Peter caring for Steve? Why did he feel jealously gush into his chest? Steve was nothing but a traitor and he definitely didnt deserve Peter's kindness. The boy was too pure and innocent to be anywhere near Steve. But then again he couldn't even deny his request. At this point, he was ready to do anything for the boy.

"Please Mr Stark. Can Mr Rogers come with us?" Peter pleaded in child-like voice and Steve held his head high as if silently asking Tony to decline his child's wish. He was really touched by the boy's concern for him since they barely knew each other "I'll be out of your hair as soon as the ground is safe" he added when Tony growled at Peter's request 

"Fine. He can come with us as long as he stays away from me" 

Steve rolled his eyes "With pleasure" 

Peter slumped back into his seat wondering where had he seen Steve before. The man looked very familiar, just like... he let out a silent gasp when finally he was able to jog his memory. Steve was the same man in the picture he had seen in Tony's house where he kept it in last drawer of his cupboard. From the picture he could tell they were pretty close friends but why are they bickering now and acting as enemies. What was going on between them? With thoughts and questions swirling in his mind, the exhausted teen closed his eyes where sleep claimed him within seconds. 

TWO HOURS LATER 

"You get the door. I'll bring Peter in" said Steve when Tony parked his car infront of his safehouse. The place was huge and far away from city. He hoped they would be able to stay safe until everything was sorted out. Tony frowned as he turned off the engine "Peter can walk. There's no need to.." 

"Ssshh!" Steve hushed sharply "The kid is sleeping. I don't know your place, you'll have to lead" 

Tony turned and saw Peter had indeed fallen asleep "Fine. Be careful with him" 

"Ofcourse Dad" 

"You..." 

"Ssshh!" Steve pointed at the boy and gestured towards the door. Tony glared at him and got out of the car. Steve carefully picked Peter, grinning when the boy mumbled in his sleep about his homework. He followed Tony inside the house where he laid Peter on the bed who instantly turned to his side. Steve was about to turn him when Tony stopped him 

"He always sleeps on his side" said Tony pulling a thin blanket over Peter "You've done enough. Let him rest. I need to talk to you. Come out"

Steve sighed and walked out of the room "What's going on?" 

"You tell me Steve. How did Peter end up in your car with the diamond?" 

"I told you before, I found the boy in my backseat. When I asked him, he said he was looking for your car but instead found mine and he has no idea how he got the diamond" 

Tony narrowed his brows "I swear Steve, if you're using Peter against me then..." 

"Enough Tony!" shouted Steve glaring at the man "Why don't you believe in me for once! I have nothing to do with your son or the diamond. Did you forget the part that I was attacked in my house and almost killed!?" 

Tony stared at Steve looking furious

"And what do you have to say in your defense?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You were the only one who knew about Peter and the diamond. Next thing I know, I'm attacked. Tell me why shouldn't I doubt you" 

"Are you crazy? I would never hurt Peter. The kid is..." 

"Mr Stark.." 

Tony and Steve turned around and saw Peter standing at the door looking awfully pale "What happened kid? 

Peter let out a small whimper "I.. I don't feel..so good" he took a step forward and swayed before his legs gave away and he fell forward. 

"Peter!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Here's the next chapter guys!!! Thank you each and every one of you who are reading this story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Pain

That was the thing that woke Peter up from his uneasy slumber. He groaned when sharp pain thumped in his leg. It was like thousands of needles were being poked again and again on his skin. He bend his leg and went to touch his ankle. His eyes flew open when he felt something warm under his fingertips. The boy slowly got up, wincing at the same time as he looked at his leg which was burning like someone had poured hot charcoal on him 

Peter slowly pushed his jeans up and saw the damage. His ankle was burned and blood oozed from the squished and reddish area "My leg!" he cried out holding his knee. Now that it came to his attention, the pain seemed to growing every second and couldn't hold back the tears that rolled down his face "Oh God... it hurts so bad!" 

Peter looked around for Tony or Steve. He needed to tell them about his injury. He could hear them shouting outside and tried to call them but his voice wasn't loud enough or maybe he was too weak to yell for help. The teen slowly got out of the bed, catching the dressing table and walls for support as he limped towards the door. He saw the two adults yelling at each other "Mr Stark" 

Tony and Steve turned around and Peter was glad to get their attentiom since the pain was getting worse "I don't.. feel so good" he stumbled unsteadily before his legs gave out and he couldn't stop himself from falling 

"Peter!"

Tony lunged forward towards the falling boy, Steve following closely behind. The man caught Peter in his arms, cradling his small body and keeping his head from hitting the floor "Kid? Hey what's wrong?" 

Peter slowly pointed his shaky finger at his leg and rasped "My.. my leg" 

Tony moved Peter towards his chest and pillowed his head on the crook of his arm. He looked at Steve who gave a short nod and knelt down next to Peter's leg. He slowly pushed the jeans up, wincing at the sight. The skin was burnt and it was showing first signs of infection "Oh kid. Did this happen at my house" 

Peter nodded, body shaking with pain and tears dripping down his face "It hurts" he titled his head to look at Tony with pleading eyes "Mr Stark..."

Tony immediately took charge of the situation and looked at Steve "There's a first aid box under the TV shelf, second drawer" with that he picked the boy and went back inside "Don't worry kid. It's going to be alright" 

"Can we take a break?" Peter pleaded pulling his leg out of Tony's grasp when the man went to apply cream on his leg. Together he and Steve had washed Peter's leg with cold water and now wanted to apply cream but the boy didn't want to be touched since it was still hurting badly "I need a break" 

Tony sighed "We've already taken two breaks Peter even though I barely touched your leg" 

"But it's gonna hurt more" Peter whined scooting away from the man. 

"If you don't want it to get infected then let me do this"

Peter shook his head, wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve "I want to go home" 

"I'll take you back only if you let me apply this cream" 

"I want Aunt May" Peter crossed his arms, lower lip jutting out in process "She's a nurse, she knows what to do" 

"You know I can't call your Aunt here" Tony tried not to loose his temper. What has his life gotten into since last two days. He was a ruthless, stubborn and carefree man but the boy had somehow managed to erase all the above qualities with his baby-charms or else why would he be bothering to coax him like his own son. Still the kid was really getting into his nerves and his brows pinched together in annoyance 

Steve could see Tonu was seconds away from losing his cool and decided to step in "Hey why don't I hold him and you do the cream part" 

Tony frowned "Why do you get to hold him?" 

"Because he's in pain. I'll help him to stay still"

"I can do the holding part. You apply the cream" 

"You know I'm sensitive to open wounds" 

"So am I!"

"Tony.." 

"He's my kid so the only person who'll hold him is me!"

Steve scoffed "So finally you admit he's your son" 

Tony avoided his eyes and Peter's "No.. He's not my son. It just slipped" he got up and went to sit near Peter, holding him tightly when the boy tried to escape "Okay relax kid. It's not that bad as you're making a big deal out of it" he then looked at Steve "Go ahead but keep it gentle"

Even though in pain, Peter's cheeks flared up at the position. It reminded him of the times, his Uncle Ben use to hold him whenever he needed to get a shot at hospital. The fact that Tony said he was his kid, made his heartbeats race at impossible speed. With Tony beside him, he felt like he could face any kind of pain. He was so much lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Steve pump out a handful amount of cream and apply to his leg. His eyes snapped shut, caught Tony's arm, dugged his fingernails harshly and a loud ear splitting scream tore from his mouth "Aaaaah! SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" 

Silence

Steve froze in mid air 

Tony stiffened 

Pin drop silence, except for the ragged breaths from the boy who was shaking terribly in Tony's arms as he mumbled apologies with tears dripping down his face "Sorry..I'm so sorry... I didn't mean...I'm s..sor..sorry" 

Tony shared an evenly shocked reaction with Steve. He could see the man was definitely not happy with Peter swearing. Infact he never liked when anyone swore around him. He shook his head when the other tried to say something. Peter was in pain. He needed a doctor, not two professional mafia men who were treating his second degree burn with an antiseptic cream. He blinked rapidly and went back to comforting the boy "Ah.. it's okay kid. It happens yeah" 

Peter hicupped, again wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and looked at Steve "I'm sorry Mr...Mr Rogers" 

Steve sighed giving a small nod "It's my fault actually. I should've warned you. Come on, let's give it a second try" 

Peter hid his face on Tony's chest and nodded "Okay" 

Steve applied rest of the cream being extra careful, still Peter moaned, fingers digging into Tony's hand who kept running his other hand on his back "Few more seconds kid. It will help with the burn" 

"I'm done Peter" Steve gave a light pat and shifted Peter's leg into more comfortable position "Don't try to move around too much. If you want anything then ask me or your Dad" 

Peter groaned. Not again the Dad part but he was too exhausted to argue on Steve's words. He just wanted to go home and start his routine life again. At this point, he even missed his classmate bully Flash. He missed his best friend Ned, his school and the food in his canteen "Mr Stark what's going to happen now?" 

"You still have the diamond?" 

Peter checked his pocket and nodded "Yeah" 

"I'm calling Happy and will ask him to arrange a meeting with Fisher. It would be too risky to move out from here so I'm thinking of calling him here. Once we return the diamond I'm sure everything will be sorted out" replied Tony giving a small smile 

"Ask him to bring extra security. Someone's being keeping tabs on me and you. The people who attacked me, might come back again" Steve pointed out 

"I know my job. You don't need to remind me" 

"I'm reminding you because Peter's life is on line here" 

"You think I don't know that? None of this would've happened if you didn't bring the kid with you" 

"Hey!" Steve raised his voice angrily at the wrong accusation "It was your kid who decided to get into my car" 

Peter swallowed thickly looking back and forth between the two adults 

Tony threw his hands in air "You're a mafia guy. Who enters a car without checking!?" 

Steve shook his head, laughing bitterly "Ofcourse you're going to blame me. That's what you've always done" 

Tony glared, eyes burning with fire "Don't you dare bring the past again Rogers. I swear I'll..." 

"You'll what huh? Kill me?" 

Peter felt terrified on hearing the argument. It seemed like these two wanted to tear each other into million pieces and then if possible, boil the pieces into hot water. He needed to stop them before that happens "Mr Stark" 

"Don't tempt me" Tony spoke in dangerous tone, ignoring Peter's call

"You always wanted to see me dead" 

"And yet you're still alive" 

"Mr Rogers" Peter tried again but Steve didn't listen and continued arguing "What are you waiting for Tony?" he pulled a gun from his pocket and threw it over Tony's side "Here! Pull all the damn bullets on him and get a Goodnight sleep" 

"No" Peter shook with fear

Tony scoffed "I'm not a coward like you" 

"You.." 

Peter immediately caught Tony's arm "Mr Stark!"

"WHAT!?" barked Tony loudly and regretted when Peter flinched away from him "I'm sorry" 

"Why are you yelling at him?" said Steve glaring at Tony 

"All because of you" Tony glared back before turning back to the boy "Kid I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that this man..."

"I'm hungry" Peter quickly changed the topic hoping it would take their mind off the fight. Tony sighed placing a hand on the boy's shoulder "I'm sorry for not thinking about it sooner"

"I'll make something for him" said Steve and left the room before Tony could stop him. He hated how even after so many years, Tony still blamed him for what happened between them when he was not at fault. The man shook his head at the memory and walked into the kitchen 

Tony kept staring at empty space where Steve stood, hands clenching with anger. Peter noticed this and slowly placed his hand over Tony's "Mr Stark can I ask you something?" 

Tony nodded

"You two can't stand each other. Why are you so mad at Mr Rogers?" 

"He killed my father"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
